


Verlust

by rexcaliburechoes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Spoilers, barely edited, how does dimitri lose his eye? who knows but here's my answer on t, i really like dima even though i haven't play 3h at all yet, okay not really but still spoilers, probably out of character, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: In which Dimitri loses.





	Verlust

_Blood. So much blood._

He saw the arrow before he could do anything about it. The moment he turned, the archer took advantage of that heartbeat. A dark shape entered his field of vision, and too dazed from the battle around him, he didn't register it in time. It didn't hurt, at first. It felt like a punch to the eye, actually. His vision went dark for a moment, and he thought, _oh._

The pain came in waves. His eye socket was on fire. His breath stuttered in his throat. He couldn't breathe. He let out a strangled noise, somewhere between a groan of agony and scream. His stomach heaves with something other than disgust. Feeling for the shaft frantically, his fingers trace his cheek, gloved slick with blood. Finding the arrow, he plucked it out of his eye, feeling the broadhead squelch in the socket.

His eye, now weeping blood along with reflexive tears, was mangled beyond recognition. Dimitri forces himself to straighten and face his opponent. He grips his lance tighter and grits his teeth. The lance shaft starts to crack under his grip but he doesn't care. 

The enemy, who could only be considered a child compared Dimitri, stared at him, his own weapon slipping from his hands. The figure in front of him was nothing short of terrifying. The grisly image of the other man's face burned itself into his mind.

"P-Please! Spare me!" He begged, dropping to his knees and covering the back of his head with his hands. "P-Please!"

Had he begged a few years earlier, perhaps he would have been spared. Dimitri was beyond reason, blinded by fury and bloodlust. The blade of his weapon sank into the nameless soldier's back, blood spurting out of the new wound. Without a second thought, Dimitri turned away from the corpse, yanking his weapon out of his enemy's back.

The archer tried to fire off another arrow before Dimitri ran towards him, but his fingers were clumsy in nocking the arrow to the string. Fear pumped through his veins as the former prince charged at him, screaming a cry for blood. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Arms dropped limply to the side, he stood there, waiting for his retribution.

==

Dimitri limped away from the battlefield, trying to hide himself in the woods. He could not afford to be found and imprisoned just as he escaped. He could not afford to waste Dedue's sacrifice...

_Dedue..._ He clenched his teeth so hard it hurt. Trembling hands buried themselves in his matted hair. His chest tightened, and he felt sick to his stomach again. _I lost another friend... and it's my fault. It's all my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault-_

He doubled over, retching pathetically into the bushes. Tears started to fall, faster and faster, until his whole body shook with sobs. His eye throbbed and his wounds screamed in agony. He sank to his hands and knees, unable to bear the pain of another deceased friend.

The voices started to scream at him, drag him down to the earth. _Kill them all, avenge us, you let us die, atone for your sins-!_

"I will..." Dimitri moans softly, "I _will_... I will avenge you...!"

His sobs devolved into deranged mumbles. He rises to his feet, joints screaming in pain. He pays it no mind, continuing to stagger through the forest, using his lance as support.

_I will kill them all._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually played 3h at all but uh... I spoiled myself long ago on the details. it's my first time writing for dimitri. I wanted to make him suffer for some reason because I sent a truncated version of this to kai and decided to add onto it.
> 
> I apologise if he seems out of character; I haven't experienced his growth first-hand (since that's the best way to learn characters for me) so a few things might be wrong compared to others who have played his route. as soon as I get my hands on a switch and the game, I will probably write more of him, with hopefully more accuracy.
> 
> I'm sorry if this is obscenely short. there are things to be improved but this is kind of my 'hey look at the thing I literally write like 15 minutes ago!!!', hot off the press thing, I guess. I'll probably edit this one day. maybe.


End file.
